seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Birthday Cake
The Old Flesh, also known as The Bithday Cake, was a mysterious primordial entity that existed in the very beginning of the perception range as we know it. It probably wasn't the actual cake, but the "Cake Book" - the only current source from which we can find out its appearance - depicted it as such. Description Story written in the "Cake Book" reveals that before anything to exist, including the zones, there was only The Birthday Cake. It is so narcissistic that the sudden existence of other things that weren't cake infuriated it intensely. This event was preceded by its out of the blue sickness. The cake had mold on it and its candles went out. It slowly decomposed until only the crumbs remained. However, The Crumbs remembered the cake and formed the Parliament. They aim at destroying existence and achieving the oneness of the cake. They also share the same hatred of existence as the cake they originated from. However, this story is only a metaphor to what had really happen. In fact, the original entity portrayed as Cake was actually a conceptoid of death and decay. As stated by Jerry, it took a form of one singular organic mass - The Old Flesh. Later on, this flesh diversified into countless derivative tissues or "strains", but eventually, following its entropic and deteriorating nature, it fell apart and rotted. By doing this, it introdused concepts of "life" and "death", "health" and "disease", "growth" and "decay" into the perception range, thus allowing other concepts to take roots, form cores, branch off perceproids and populate a newborn universe. At the same time, numerous strains outlived thier progenitor and formed their own cores. For a countless layers they squelched in the darkness with indescribable contempt for the whole reality - untill one day someone among them desided to reclaim their wholeness. This led to the foundation of the Parliament, creation of Slobs and, eventually, to the invention of "omnivirus" - a malignant conceptual disease reverse-engineered from the remains of original flesh itself. It is currently incubating inside a Fern's son, latest of Parliament's test subjects, and conteined by the staff of the Hospital. If the Hospital fails, the disease will spread through the world and convert everything in it back to The Old Flesh. But after this, The Old Flesh will inevitably die and rot again - and a new universe will born at the cost of the old one. It is unknown whether members of Parliament really knew about such outcome or not. "The Cake" from book is also function as a primary emblem of Parliament. It can be seen on the metal plate with the cake drawn on it Fern found in her patient room after a respawn. Below the cake it is written "SOON :)". Over time, it changed, having red flesh growing around it and the cake having losing candles, suggesting a countdown. Eyeslob sees the metal plate as a red fleshy construct with unknown purposes. The cake's logo also appeared on the back of Crashslob's monitor, he already being infected by a Parliament disease. Computer Chip managed to get access to an error log in Crash's files that were previously inaccessible to the latter computoid that was a result of Parliament corruption. Chip showed it to Fern and at the very end there's a window with the title "HELLO FERN", a slice of cake image and the option button "die". Gallery Cake1-cr.png Cake2-cr.png Cake3-cr.png Cake4-cr.png 449.png|an ominous sign 680.png|two candles Uhosproom.png|seen by Eyeslob Hornswaggled5.png|cake logo on Crashslob's back Errorfinal.png|creepy message Category:Characters Category:Living Food Category:Parliament related Category:Godlike Category:Boss